


One Night Only

by circa1927



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Backstage, Coriolanus - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, theater sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circa1927/pseuds/circa1927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly visits Tom after Coriolanus one night, ready to break up with him.  Things don't necessarily go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

Molly pressed her forehead against the worn wood of the door, and took a deep breath. This wouldn’t be easy. She knew it was going to be hard, really hard. But she’d been preparing for it for days, maybe even weeks.

The corridor around her was starting to clear of people. It had been a packed house at the Donmar that night. Every night was a packed house. She’d sat through the show, watching, but not really paying attention. At least not to the play. She paid attention to Tom, because how could she not? To be honest, the couple of hours she would spend sitting in the audience watching him was more than she had seen him in weeks. Feeling him crawl into bed at ungodly hours and fall into a deep, exhausted sleep didn’t count. She left for work before he had to get up and he was gone when she got home, and so they had spent about one afternoons worth of time together ever since his show had started. She knew this would happen. She had known. But she wasn’t sure she could do it anymore. She wasn’t sure that Tom even wanted to do it anymore. He was distant. He didn’t seem like he was even trying anymore. They both were just going through the motions. She hated feeling this way.

Molly sighed softly, and then tapped gently on his door. It took a moment, but the door opened slowly, just a bit, revealing Tom’s face. He was still for a moment, his eyes taking her in, and then he inhaled sharply.

“Come in.” He opened the door wider. He kept his hand on the door, high up on the frame, making Molly step gingerly under his arm and slide past him. She slipped into his dressing room, and Tom closed the door behind her.

Molly looked around the room. She’d been here before. Just a few times. Back when Tom first got the job, she came to a few rehearsals. And of course she was there for opening night. But that seemed to be ages ago. Another life time.

“Good job tonight.” She said, turning around and sitting on the armrest of the small couch that sat against the wall. It wasn’t a huge room, but there was enough space for a large dressing table that was well lit with vanity lights and a huge mirror, a small couch and a table. Tom had covered most of the space in mementos. Notes from friends, family and fans. Notes of his own as reminders. A few photos hung tacked to the mirror.

“Thank you, love. How are you?” Tom asked, ever the gentleman. He took a few steps forward, and Molly looked at him for the first time since she’d entered the room. His hair was damp, his skin looked dewy and clean. He must have just gotten out of the shower, as he spent half the play covered in blood, sweat and dirt. He was wearing a plain black tshirt, over black trousers. He was barefoot, and looked rather relaxed.

“I’m fine. It’s good to see you.” She said, her voice tense and clipped. Tom opened his mouth slightly, then closed it. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the dressing table. Molly stared straight ahead, her eyes on him, but not focused. She could make out the blurry figure of him. He took up more space than he should. He’d put on some muscle for the role, and his lean frame held the muscle well. His shoulders and neck seemed broader, his waist and chest wider. His arms bulged against the thin material of his shirt. Molly knew she would hate herself later, but she had to end it.

“Molly, love…” Tom leaned down, squatting in front of her. He put a hand on her knee, and Molly stared at it.

“We should just be honest with each other. This isn’t working. I barely see you. I don’t even know what we’re doing anymore. I hate to do this to you during your run, and so close to Christmas but…”She looked at him, finally looking into his eyes. God, he was so handsome. Even though he was tired, and it was pretty obvious, he was still gorgeous. He had a bit of stubble on his jaw, and his clear, winter blue eyes were locked on her. His brow was furrowed, and he watched her, concerned. She focused in on his mouth, and his expressive lips.

“Don’t do this, please.” He said softly. Molly looked at him, surprised. It wasn’t the reaction she was expecting.

“What? Are you serious?” She asked, standing up quickly. Tom followed.

“Yes. I’m totally serious. I’m sorry I’ve been busy—“He followed her to the door, where she stood with a tentative hand on the handle. Molly wasn’t sure she was strong enough to break up with him if he resisted. She thought he was just going to agree quickly, and they could pull it off like a band aid.

“Busy?! Busy?! You’ve been way more than busy, Tom! I haven’t spent more than half an hour with you in weeks.” She said, trying to keep her voice low, but she could feel the panic rise in her chest. She cared about Tom. A lot. Maybe she even loved him, though neither of them had said it. When things were good, they were really, really good. But she wasn’t sure she wanted to play second fiddle to anyone’s job. She had done that a few years ago, with a different guy, and then he cheated on her with his secretary. Fun.

“I know, I know it’s been shit lately. I’ve said I’m sorry. I’ll say it again. But love, you knew it would be like this—just for right now…” He trailed off, groaning and running a hand through his hair and then over his face and jaw. Molly shook her head.

“What are we doing, Tom? It’s been a year and I feel like a ghost in your life. We barely see each other at this point. You spend all your time here, and then after your shows you spend all your time with fans and then out with friends. For god’s sake, we haven’t had sex in weeks! Weeks!!” Molly clenched her fists, feeling the tension and frustration ripple through her. Tom lowered his head, and she saw the clench of the muscles in his jaw.

“Molly—“

“No, don’t ‘Molly’ me!” She shook her head at him as Tom stepped forward, his arms out toward her. She pressed a hand against the solid wall of his chest, feeling the soft, worn cotton of his shirt covering the warm, hard muscle underneath.

“We used to have sex all the time! You couldn’t keep your hands off me! Now…now…I’m practically a fucking…nun!” She shoved him as hard as she could, but Tom barely budged. He looked down at her, his jaw set, his eyes darkening.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I will change things, I promise you. I’ve been really stressed and I tend to immerse myself completely in my projects. You know this.” He said, his voice low and slow. He took a step toward her, and then Molly took a step back, bumping into the door. The air in the room seemed to have suddenly changed, and Tom’s body language had gone from open and light, to rather dark and closed.

“I know.” Molly sighed.

“It’s not fair to you, you’re right. When this is over, I will take you somewhere, and I promise I will keep you in bed with me for two fucking weeks if that’s what you want. Please, just don’t leave me now.” He took another step forward, closing the small gap between them. Molly took a deep breath, holding it in as Tom slid his hands to her waist and leaned down, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. She felt herself relax against him, if only for a split second before pushing him away, hard.

“No. No, you can’t do this. You do this every time, and every time I fall for it. You say things will change, and then you give me that puppy dog look and I always fall for it.” She turned quickly, and grabbed the door handle. Tom rushed forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and then shutting the door with his other hand. He pressed himself up against her back, and brought his mouth to her ear.

“If you want to go, then go. I can’t stop you. But please, Molly. Be there when I get home. I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered softly in her ear. Molly closed her eyes, feeling her resolve fade.   She pushed back against him, pressing her butt into his groin, and doing it on purpose. Tom let out a low, gruff groan.

“Fuck you, Tom. You are the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.” She groaned as he tightened his arms around her, and started pressing kisses to the back of her neck.

“Come on, love. The worst? Really?” He laughed softly against her skin. Molly groaned.

“So you’re coming home with me now, right?” She turned in his arms, reaching up and running her fingers over the short, soft hair above his ears. Tom grimaced and pursed his lips, looking sheepish.

“I’ve got to do some press—“

“TOM!” Molly groaned loudly, slapping him on the shoulder and pushing him away. She turned then and went to leave. This was ridiculous. The man could make all the promises he wanted, but she didn’t want promises anymore. She wanted a boyfriend. A boyfriend she actually saw. She felt her anger boiling over. She always gave into him. She always hung around and hoped things would change. Not this time.

Just as she was about to leave, she felt Tom grab her arm, yanking her toward him. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her around to face him. Molly stayed completely still, her fists bunched against his chest.

“I swear, I’ll be home in thirty minutes.” He leaned down slightly so he could be eye to eye with her.

“Words I’ve heard before. I’m done.” She blinked.

“Thirty minutes.” Tom leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. Despite her brain telling her to leave, she couldn’t budge.

“Why should I stay?” She whispered. Tom licked his lips, his eyes flickering slightly.

“Because I’m in love with you. And when you’re not totally angry and disappointed with me, I swear you’re in love with me too. And because there’s still…this…” Tom pushed forward, pressing his mouth against hers. Molly responded immediately, her mouth opening against his. Tom groaned, breathing her in as he gathered her against him. His tongue slid against hers, tasting her and claiming her all at once. Molly pushed against him, both wanting more and still feeling slightly angry and as if she shouldn’t be giving in quite so easy. She couldn’t help it. With Tom, she had no defenses.

Tom slipped his hands under her shirt, his fingers skimming over the soft skin across her stomach and sides. Molly did the same, needing badly to feel him. It had been so long since she’d touched him, felt his skin. It was something carnal, almost animalistic about the fact that she needed so badly to feel his body, taste his skin, smell him as he moved against her.

“We can’t do this here.” She sighed as Tom ignored her, yanking her shirt up and over her head.

“Oh yes we fucking can.” He said, his eyes devouring her as he reached forward, cupping her lace covered breasts. Molly groaned, steadying herself against Tom’s arms as he lowered his head to her chest. She stumbled backward as he pushed his hands under the underwire of her bra, pushing it up and over the swell of her breasts. They both groaned as she spilled into his hands, and Tom immediately pressed his mouth against her nipple. Molly swayed, and reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it across the room. Tom didn’t even seem to notice, as he licked and sucked one nipple while running his long, dexterous fingers over the other. He moved his hands down, covering her rib cage as he used just his mouth to lick and tease her.

Molly let her head fall back, pushing her hands through his hair, grabbing on and pulling gently. Tom groaned and then lifted her up slightly, bringing her closer to his mouth. She grabbed at him, sliding his shirt up over his chest, making him stop kissing her for a moment so she could take off his clothes. He stood in front of her for a moment, broad and muscular, his dark trousers slung low on his narrow hips. Molly took a deep, rattled breath, wanting nothing else than to be touching him.

“A guy is coming in like five minutes to interview me.” He said, suddenly, his eyes clearing only slightly. Molly’s eyes widened, but then she stepped forward, grabbing him by the waist band of his trousers and slipping her hand inside. Tom’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as she took hold of him, then hastily began undoing the button and zipper on his pants.

“Then you better be fast, and make it good.” She whispered, stepping onto tip toe and licking the edge of his ear. Tom growled and grabbed her, picking her up around the waist and dragging her toward the small couch. He couldn’t walk very well, since his pants were now down around his ankles, which made Molly giggle.

Tom threw her onto the couch, and she laughed as she bounced against the back cushion. Tom nearly dove onto her, his hands going to her jeans as he yanked them roughly off of her. Molly raised her hips, helping him remove them. She grabbed at his shoulders, trying to pull him up to her for a kiss but Tom was preoccupied.

“Let me taste you. Let me taste you.” He mumbled against her thigh, pushing her lace panties to the side. Molly laughed, breathlessly, and shook her head.

“There’s no time for that. Please. I just want you inside me.” She mumbled, pushing her hands through his hair.

“There’s always time. Stop squirming.” He grinned up at her, and then slipped his arms around her hips. He pulled down at her, making her stop from trying to wiggle away from him. The whole world seemed to stop spinning, the air seemed to leave the room as Tom leaned forward, pressed his mouth against her and his tongue made one confident, broad, achingly slow lick against her center.

Molly cried out, muffling herself against her hand. Tom grabbed her hips, pulling her hard against his mouth, keeping her still. He used his whole mouth against her, licking and sucking and completely devouring her. Molly cried out, shaking against him. She could barely move, he was holding her so tightly, but it made it all the more better. There was nowhere for her to go. It had been so long, and Tom knew exactly how to touch her. It seemed like only a few delicious, nearly painful seconds had passed before Molly felt her orgasm start to shake through her.

Tom groaned as she came, his hands and fingers gripping into her hips and thighs as she shook. Molly shut her eyes, crying out and not caring that she was being ridiculously loud. Tom stayed where he was, his lips and tongue lapping against her, as if he was trying to pull more pleasure out of her. Molly grabbed his head and shoulders, trying to get him to stop. The pleasure was almost too much.

“Tom, Tom…oh god.” She groaned, squirming as he kissed her thighs.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I nearly came, you’re so good.” He grinned at her, and Molly was pretty sure she’d just been to heaven and back.

“Fuck me, please. Now.” She struggled to sit up, but then scrambled to move quickly. She pushed Tom back as he rose to stand, and made him sit back down on the couch. Without speaking, Molly climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

“Hello there.” He said with a smirk as they came face to face.

“How much time do we have?” She asked, grabbing his hands and putting them over her breasts. Tom groaned and leaned forward, kissing a path between her breasts.

“Who fucking knows. Who cares. I’ll fuck you while I give the interview.” He laughed and Molly grinned and shook her head, then reached down and took him in her hands. He was so hard, she was sure he must be in pain. Tom didn’t say anything, he just watched her as she touched him. She pressed herself against the length of him, rising up and down on her knees as she rubbed against him.

“You tease. Come on.” He groaned and then grabbed her hips. She was still wearing her panties, but it didn’t seem to matter. Tom reached down, grabbing the delicate lace and ripping them like they were tissue paper in his hands.

“You ass! Those were expensive!” She laughed. Tom raised an eyebrow at her and then gave her a slow, lazy smile.

“I’ll buy you more. Or better yet, don’t wear panties when you’re around me, love.” He grinned. Molly laughed, but her laughter was quickly dispelled as Tom lifted her slightly and brought her down on the length of him. They both groaned, and Molly crumpled forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was tighter than usual, as it had been so long since they’d been together, and Molly always felt as if she had to adjust to Tom’s size. She whimpered, the pleasure rolling through her. Tom pulled her against him, moving his hips upward. Molly stilled, letting Tom fuck her, feeling the long length of him move into her.

“Oh god, Tom.” She breathed as Tom kept moving. He pressed her face into her breasts, kissing and licking between them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her still as he drilled into her. Molly leaned back, letting her breasts bounce in front of him as they moved together. Tom watched her, his eyes focused but a bit glazed with pleasure.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He breathed, his hands moving up to cover her breasts. Tom stopped moving, and let Molly take over. She rolled her hips against his, steadying herself against his shoulder and chest. He watched her, his eyes locked on her as if watching the best show on earth. Molly moaned, biting her lip as she felt another orgasm build inside of her. Tom reached forward, pressing his thumb against her clit, as she ground herself against him.

Tom sat up suddenly, pushing himself from the back of the couch and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her against him. She gasped, feeling him move deeper inside of her. He held her tightly as he moved them both, flipping her onto her back on the couch and coming down on top of her in one smooth, fluid motion. With one leg braced against the ground, Tom lifted her leg against his chest and began moving deep and slow into her. Molly arched her back, running her hands down his chest and then up to his face. He tilted his head, biting the tips of her fingers, and then pulling them into his mouth, sucking hard as he drove into her over and over.

Molly tightened her legs around him, driving him closer as she felt herself climb and climb and then fall over the edge. Her whole body tensed, and she tightened around Tom, making him groan and brace against her. She shook, her back arching as she moved against him as her orgasm washed over her. Tom grabbed her hips, slamming into her and then stilling as they both seemed to lose themselves for a moment in each other. She felt him pulse inside of her, the delicious sound of his harsh groan as he came, making her orgasm all the better. Molly let out a slow, shaky breath, as Tom crashed down on top of her, burying his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and kissing the side of his face. Their heavy, synchronized breathing was the only sound in the room. Tom kissed her neck and then her mouth, gently at first and then a bit more passionately.

“I’m sorry I said all of that stuff.” She whispered into his temple. Tom gave a barely noticeable nod.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a shit boyfriend.” He murmured. Just then, there was a light knock at the door. They both bolted up off the couch, scrambling for their clothes.

“Just a minute!” Tom yelled out, throwing Molly’s bra at her, and hopping on one foot to try and put on his trousers.

“It’s Greg Fuller from the Theater Times.” Said a low voice from the other side of the door. Molly giggled when she accidentally tried to put on Tom’s shirt, and then managed to find the rest of her clothes quickly. Tom growled at her, giving her a raised eyebrow, then slipped his shirt over his head.

“You have thirty minutes, Hiddleston. And then you better be home and ready for round two.” She said, giving him a wet, sloppy kiss before flinging open the door and laughing as she slipped by the rather amused looking man standing on the other side.

 


End file.
